Gallery:Perry and Phineas' relationship
Perry and Phineas share a very close and loving bond as a pet and owner. Season 1 Rollercoaster02.jpg Rollercoaster04.jpg Rollercoaster05.jpg Rollercoaster06.jpg Rollercoaster07.jpg Agent P drops onto the coaster.jpg Perry and Isabella in the coaster.png Rollercoaster168.jpg Rollercoaster159.jpg Kids in the tree.jpg End of the ride.jpg Rollercoaster186.jpg Rollercoaster187.jpg Phineas, Ferb And Isabella 001.jpg Rollercoaster188.jpg Maybe he'll lay an egg.jpg So, Ferb, what should we do tommorow.png Boys relaxing under tree.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror05.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror142.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror146.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror147.jpg The Fast and the Phineas003.jpg The Fast and the Phineas004.jpg The Fast and the Phineas009.jpg The Fast and the Phineas033.jpg The Fast and the Phineas034.jpg Boys' hair switched.jpg The Fast and the Phineas036.jpg The Fast and the Phineas039.jpg The Fast and the Phineas040.jpg 42 lands on the road.jpg Home movie set.jpg Kids in the empty mall lot.jpg This is yours.jpg Candace Loses her head37.jpg Run Away Runway01.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-46-15-29.jpg Perry in his cirque costume.jpg Are You My Mummy02.jpg Are You My Mummy03.jpg Are You My Mummy07.jpg Are You My Mummy08.jpg Are You My Mummy12.jpg Are You My Mummy16.jpg Are You My Mummy39.jpg Are You My Mummy94.jpg Are You My Mummy95.jpg Are You My Mummy98.jpg Are You My Mummy99.jpg Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg|"good morning Perry" 180px-Phineas hugs perry.jpg|Phineas hugs Perry Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|"We consider every day a plus, To spend it with a platypus," Phineas Holds Perry Up.jpg|"We're always so ecstatic, 'Cause he's semi-aquatic." 1000px-Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg|"Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus Brings smiles to the both of us," Phineas Gets Stripes on Shirt in Morning.jpg|"Life's never fuddy-duddy" Dance with Perry.JPG Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"when we're brushing our teeth, it's better!" Marching with perry.JPG Tying shoes.JPG|"tying our shoes," "Oh Yeah!" "It's better!" Combing Ferb's hair.JPG|"Combing our hair," Grilled cheese.jpg|"Like we're a cheese sandwitch and he's the cheddar" Frame of P&F blinking.JPG|"blinking our eyes, it's better!" Breathing in and out.JPG|"Breating in and out, it's better!" Sitting in a chair.JPG|"Sitting in a chair, it's better!" Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"taking a bath's just a little bit wetter!" Everything's better with perry.jpg|"Everyday is such a dream, when started with a monotreme" Phineas's fixed hair.png|"OH YEEEAAAH!" Beaver tailed and hairy.JPG|"he's duck billed and he's beaver tailed and hairy!" You know he's hairy.JPG|"(you know that he's hairy!)" Phineas looking at Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry PFAT2D Image8.jpg|"everything's better with Perry!" Phineas and Ferb Imitate Perry's Chatter.jpg|"grrrrrrrrr" Perry Golf.jpg|golfing We just wanna tell you perry.JPG|"We just want to tell you, Perry" Pf3.jpg|"Happy aniversary, Perry" Baby Perry at Animal Shelter.jpg|" Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time!" AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg|*''POW''*'' AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|♪Perry!♪ AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg|Norm-bots coming to get them AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg|time to get out of here. AT2D Phineas yelling at Perry.jpg|"So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?" AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D image15.jpg|"uh oh." What.PNG|"What? They didn't teach you how to get out of this in spy school?" 302791 256564607699441 231798080176094 871283 4450243 n.jpg|phineas attempting to free Perry from the animal skull Let's go find us!.jpg|''*''awkward silence''*'' ding dong *''awkward silence*'' 311239 114072888697498 100002843614467 72975 1218499858 n.jpg|"Um, Phineas, he's not your Perry. He came with us." Second dimension Phineas hugs Perry 308474 110304339074353 100002843614467 56464 2917673 n.jpg|Phineas, Phineas, and Perry ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you?" "Five, including Perry." Phineas telling perry to leave.png|"You can just go." Perry, on his way to surrender so as to protect Phineas and Ferb I Walk Away.jpg|I walk away from you my friend I walk away perry.jpg|I hope that this is not the end Captured.jpg|Perry surrenders and is captured AtSD E3 pictures 32.jpg|Perry surrenders and is captured AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|"Where's Per-- oh, that's right," "...our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus!" "We've got to save him!" PFAT2D Image3.jpg|"We have to save Perry from being turned into a cyborg." AT2D chained perry.jpg|"Perry!" AT2D Image22.jpg|"We uh, well... well, we uh, came to rescue you! So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case..." *sighs* "Yeah, we could've thought this out more." Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg|fighting Norm-bots together AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png|the Goozim PFAT2D Image15.jpg|Perry holding everyone up Perry SCARED!.jpg|"Perry, let go!" "?" "Trust me!" Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg|"we're going around clockwise!" ATSD Pic9.png|brand new reality, traveling clockwise through dimensions AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg PlatyPoundIt.jpg|Phineas comes to help Phineas and Perry Hug.jpg|hug Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg|ready to kick some robot chassis AT2D Image3.jpg|robot riot ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic8.png|fighting in "Robot Riot" together Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg|Perry and Phineas going up to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg|Phineas and Perry going after 2nd dim. doof Doofenshmirtz 2 with Choo-Choo.jpg|after the battle with "choo choo" It's our Perry!.jpg|Phineas2 and Perry2, reunited Mostly made of metal now.jpg|Phineas2 and Perry2 and Phineas and Perry PFAT2D Image19.jpg|Everyone together again So our choice is to.JPG|Phineas states the choice, even though the answer is obvious Either forget the best day ever.JPG|Phineas states the choice even, though the answer is obvious And forget meeting Agent P.JPG|Phineas states the choice, even though the answer is obvious Forget the greatest adventure we've ever had.JPG|Phineas states the choice, even though the answer is obvious Or remember today.JPG|Phineas states the choice, even though the answer is obvious But never see Perry again.JPG|Phineas states the choice, even though the answer is obvious Worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG|Perry waits anxiously for Phineas and Ferb's choice But we only have one Perry.JPG|Phineas agrees wholeheartedly with Ferbs statement that: "We've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry."" Phineas - Agreed.JPG|"agreed" Yeah!.JPG|''Perry's face says it all.'' Lab.PNG|Phineas, Ferb, and gang agree to have their memories erased to keep Perry's secret identity Ferb hugs perry.png|goodbye Phineas hugs perry.png|Perry and Phineas share a hug Monagram crying.png|Even Monogram "sweats through his eyes" at their relationship Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg|Everyone is ready to sacrifice their memories for Perry Import pictures.png|Perry keeps his memory... PnF AT2D 06.jpg PnF AT2D 07.jpg PnF AT2D 08.jpg PnF AT2D 09.jpg PnF AT2D 10.jpg PnF AT2D 11.jpg PnF AT2D 12.jpg PnF AT2D 13.jpg PnF AT2D 14.jpg Perry smiles.png|once again, Perry's face says it all. Perry 's Extra Photo.png Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Agent P, and Buford.jpg|Perry plays guitar and Phineas sings in Kick It Up A Notch Perry in Kick It Up a Notch.PNG Baljeet on Buford's drums.png|Phineas and Perry in Kick It Up A Notch Ending kiuan.jpg ATSDdeltedscene.jpg|Phineas and Perry in the blimp from the deleted scene All projects.png|Perry's lair re-creates all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions "He Trusted Us After All".jpg|Perry didn't miss every cool thing they'd done that summer (deleted scene) He Trusted Us After All.png|Perry trusted them after all (deleted scene) To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Character galleries